Yuuichi Uzumaki
is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is internationally considered to be one of the backbones of the village and the world due to his personality, prowess in battle, and most of all, his unwavering determination. During childhood, his life was plagued by various hardships including being that of a mix between someone respected by the village and someone bullied as a result of his status as an adoptive son of the Fourth Hokage, and, most of all, the massacre of the clan he could call his family. Although the initial struggle was overcome, the latter took its toll on his life for quite some time, before Yuuichi finally managed to see the truth and find the light of his life, which led to him having his mind cleared of the misunderstandings, leading him to work hard not only for the village but for everyone, so that they won't have to suffer the consequences of war like he did, and most of all, for peace and benevolence. Background Yuuichi's birth has always been shrouded in mystery despite the best efforts of everyone around him trying to figure it out, with the only thing known currently being the strange occurrence involving him in his very first appearance to the wider world in the latter stages of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Later on, due to the various consequences of the attack, along with the apparent death of Minato's own son, Yuuichi ended up becoming the adoptive son of both Minato and Kushina in their attempt to both cherish the doings of the infant in saving the entire village, and most importantly, due to the pity the two had seeing a newborn baby, being alone, crying without the warmth of his parents, which led to them to taking Yuuichi in and treating him like their very own son. Yuuichi was, in his very early years, as much as being well-respected, bullied by both the villagers and children alike due to some people believing he was somehow involved in the incident, and thus the hatred was too strong for them to accept his good sides, and also the fact it was crystal clear it was him, shrouded in a strange light, who managed to stop the Nine-Tails' attackfrom completely obliterating the entire village, something that'd still "haunt" Yuuichi for some more years, until his branding as the after the latter's victory against Pain alongside his comrades, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and the deceased Shisui Uchiha, whom he all referred to as his family, and they obviously still are even now, and according to him, shall be forever. It was also at this time (his very early years) that he started to acknowledge the existence of chakra within himself, leading to his latent potential to be known by the Third, and later the Fourth as well. Growing up under the tutelage of his world-famous adoptive father, along with the former Hokage, Yuuichi was taught and later became well-versed in the matters of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and to an extent, genjutsu, gaining respect from others with his skills and prowess in the process, and at such a young age also. It was at that time that his overwhelming talents were shown throughout the training, and those talents later made him be branded as a prodigy by various higher-ups and lower-ranked ninjas of Konoha, but also played a part in him being sometimes labored as over-exaggerated simply because of his connections to the Hokage, which was proven to be a wrong assumption as he grew up. Further information still pending for the time being. Personality Information still pending at the very moment. Appearance As stated by many girls of the village, Yuuichi has a look of a cool teenager, coupled a charming appearance. His eyes are brown with black being the color of his iris, in addition to these eye traits, its overall shape somewhat resembles that of a hawk, providing him with even more "charm", as once uttered by even the Fifth Hokage herself. One of his unique traits is his dark-blue, straight-up hair. For his age, he can be considered someone with a high stature, especially compared to his teammates, as he tends to be taller than most of them. Also, he is quite easily recognizable due to all of these special characteristics given to him by his parents, although their identities are still shrouded in mystery. Yuuichi's everyday clothes consists of a dark-grey scarf with brown at the edge of it, a grey shirt along with black pants, and a scarf-like color boots. While extremely durable and even able to deflect some damage off, the suit was also all designed to make Yuuichi feel as mobile in battles as possible, and also with a hidden intent of making him feel more confident in himself, as he tends to have a nervous feeling going out while not donning his preferred clothes, and thus, Yuuichi was also involved in the design of the suit to make sure he himself would both feel proud of and not get nervous wearing it, something that has served him well. Aside from wearing it in everyday lives, he also normally dons this suit while going out for battles and missions, again, due to the cloth making him feel more confident and comfortable. On official missions and vital meetings however, Yuuichi will usually dress himself in the standard jōnin attire; a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Although the jacket doesn't really provide Yuuichi with the mobility as much as his favorite cloth, the jōnin attire still, for various currently untold reasons, nets him the confidence he wants (and sometimes needs). Although Yuuichi can normally be seen wearing his everyday clothes, in some rare occasions he would also don his signature casual attire given to him by his adoptive mother. The clothes itself consists of a long-sleeved, black-colored shirt and pink trousers, completed with blue-and-white shoes. It is usually worn while Yuuichi goes to malls or parties, as as noted by him, despite not being as good and 'cool' as his everyday clothes, it suits those situations more. Abilities Information still pending currently. Chakra Prowess and Life Force Information still pending currently. Ninjutsu Information still pending currently. Taijutsu Information still pending currently.